Imprint of Blood
by Shilaria Laquin Kellari Kirina
Summary: Bella's left with Edward, Rosalie has broken up with Emmett, Jacob is alone  and the Treaty is broken, so that wolves and vamps may travel where they wish. Throw in a wolf, some beating, school, love and a quirky athoress and you've got one thing... YAOI
1. Chapter 1  Preface, Racial Explanations

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

_**Broken Angel, Healing Wounds**_

A young man, age 16, although he looks closer to twenty, with long black hair that falls down to the small of his back, walks through a forest. The forest has trees, as all forests do, and shrubs, bushes, small scuttling animals and the occasional bear. His eyes are deep brown, soulful and haunting, and his body structure is that of, if not quite a body-builder, an extremely fit, muscled and all-around dangerous man. His walk is languid, neither fast nor slow, tense nor forcibly relaxed. A normal human male, when walking through these untamed woodlands, would be at least marginally on his guard, even if he was carrying a big, big gun. After all, what use is a gun is you have no limbs with which to fire it?

I digress. The young man, one Jacob Black, had dark skin, dark hair and dark eyes, and a fairly dark personality at this moment in time. You see, he had just had his crush of, I don't know, 6-7 years walk off with a vampire. Yes, a vampire. You heard me, so don't pretend you didn't, and no throwing me the ' I-don't-know-whether-you-are-crazy, -delusional-or-outright-playing-with-me, -but-maybe-I-should-lock-you-up-just-in-case' look. Vampires exist. So do werewolves, which brings us back to our often ignore youngling. He is a werewolf. Yes, yes. I know. No canines, yellow eyes or convenient bouts of howling to seen or heard here, and not only because it's not the full moon. In fact, it's daylight. Anyway.

He, fortunately enough, never imprinted on her, because if she had let him go, and for a vamp, he would have killed himself. He would have killed himself if he's been imprinted on a vamp as well, but. Now. To explain imprinting, first I must clear up some of the common misconceptions about werewolves, and vampires for that matter.

Vampires do need to drink blood, but the Cullens, the vampire family whose son, Edward, Bella, Jacob's crush, is married to, are 'vegetarian vampires', one who only drink animal blood, never human. They do not burn in the sunlight, nor do they sleep in coffins. In fact, they do not sleep at all. Is it any wonder they are all at the top of their classes, when one really does not have that much he could occupy himself with other than work, school or otherwise? They glitter, for whatever reason, in direct sunlight, which is pretty eye-catching, to say the least.  
All vampires are beautiful, in a pale, unearthly way. They also have no need to eat, or breathe, and they have no heartbeat. Also, just because they have sworn off human blood does not mean it does not tempt them, much more so that animal blood.

Werewolves are, as legend says, men, or women, who can turn into wolves. There is none of that 'full moon' nonsense, as they can Change whenever they feel like it, although they are naked after Changing, and neither are they all slavering man-hunters craving flesh. It is true that they are the mortal enemies, or should I say 'immortal', of the vampire, but that is merely because werewolves are disgusted by them, and wish to protect humans by destroying the vamps. The werewolf gene means that all werewolves are big and bulky in muscle, to better help them fight the vamps. Their wolf form is three to four times bigger than the biggest normal wolf, but they still retain some elements of their wolfish nature, such as pack instincts and pack order. The Alpha up top, the Beta just below and the rest are themselves. Werewolves hunt animals, and eat as normal humans do. Werewolves, like vampires, are immortal, but whereas vampires always remain immortal, werewolves have a choice. If they Change, and keep on Changing, they can live forever, always the same. But, if they neglect the Change, they age as a mortal would, although slightly faster.

Alright, I have explained the nature of the supernatural beings contained in this fanfic. Now, I suppose, I ought to get on with it, hm? Alrighty then. Next chapter shall be the meeting of our characters. Oh, and before I forget…

BUGGER OFF HOMOPHOBES, THIS IS YAOI. Phew, I feel better now. Now nobody can hurt me with flaming reviews… 


	2. Chapter 2  Beatings and Secrets

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

A/N: Right. I like things to be slow, and to develop my chars, so those too impatient to wait for the citric juice in their tea can either read, and wait, or leave this fic till later. I also warn you, SNARK & SARCASM AHEAD, as well as the fact that my stories practically write themselves, and I have no idea where this one is headed, other than it will be Emmett x Jacob. This also my first fic of this genre… So… * shifty eyes * Bear with me? Anyway, enough of my chatter, on with te STOREH!

_**Imprint of Blood  
**_**Jacob's POV:**

Bella has been gone for a week. One measly week. I have not been to La Push, or out of this forest, in that time. Sad, yes. Am I going to move? No. I am perfectly comfortable here, in what I consider my natural environment. It's probably due to the wolf inside of me, but I feel more comfortable wondering around half-naked in a forest than I do in a city. Call me weird, I like the natural world. It's not like there's anything out there that could hurt me, after all. Well, except for the blood-suckers, but now that Edward-bloody-Cullen is gone, pun intended, they don't bother us, and we don't bother them. Sure, the Treaty's done and dusted, and now they have free reign even on the reserve, but it's not like they visit for Dad's fish or anything.

I do know more about their lives now though, as out of all the La Push werewolves, I was chosen to go to the vamps school. Even had my schedule arranged so that I had the most classes with Emmett, the big, burly one who towers over me, and the Pack thinks is one of the biggest threats in term of temper. Especially now that Rosalie off and went, after cheating on him with God knows how many men and women. That hit the Bear hard, and he's still reeling. Well, losing a lover, a brother and a sister in one day can be hard, but it was 6 days ago. Although… Not technically the same day, but within 24 hours, that's for sure. Jasper and Alice are still as quietly lovey-dovey as ever, and so are Esme and Carlisle.

Speaking of them, school starts in three days, and I'd best get back to the pack. After spending my week in solitude, I no longer miss Bella as much, and I know she was not 'The One', as I had never imprinted on her. Imprinting… the thing that binds the werewolf to his/ her soul mate. I was pretty sure that my soulie was not around here, although legend has it that while a werewolf is in 'love', or believes himself to be so, with another that he has not imprinted on, it stops the imprinting process until he/ her gets over the other. So, for all I know, my soulie might be closer than I thought.

As I start to walk back to La Push and my Pack, my dread mounts. Another reason I went all 'lone wolf', is because, with Emily in a coma from a surprise rogue vamp attack, and Kim injured, again from that attack, I had become the favorite punching bag for Sam and Jared. My wounds heal supernaturally fast, duh, but that does not mean it does not hurt, physically and mentally. I decided, however, that if Sam and the others needed a stress reliever, it was better me than Embry or Quil, or any other members of the Pack. If I had been normal, I would have broken down, but as it is I merely put up with it, never making a sound until they have finished and then going home to clean myself up, put stuff on the worst of my wounds and set any broken bones. I'll give them this; they never go for the face, or other visible areas, so it'll be easier to hide my injuries from the student body… I also have to get my uniform and books soon…

I arrive and wait, sniffing the air for danger and letting my senses range out.  
Rabbit two paces away, wind, surf, voices, tree's rustling, vampire… I jerk out of my semi-trance like state and turn towards where the scent came from, my natural wariness making me Change before I revealed myself. Edward's silver Volvo, which he left behind, was just leaving, Carlisle shaking hands with Sam before they drove off. Musing their strange appearance, I headed back to wear I had left my ragged denim shorts, the faded blue fabric easy to pick out amongst the browns, grays and greens of the forest. I slipped then and my boxers on before heading out to the Pack, resigned to the beating I would invariably receive.

As I had both expected and resignedly dreaded, Sam and Jared were waiting for me. Sam snarled at me before delivering a hard punch to my jaw, Jared wrenching my arms behind my back and frog-marching me to a clearing deeper into the forest. It was eerily quiet, the only sounds our padding feet and the blood that dripped from my face, as Sam was wearing his wedding ring, or sorts, from Emily. I let out a small oomph as I hit the ground hard, having been shoved from behind by Jared. Sam unbuckled his jeans while Jared punched and kicked as hard as he could. A hard kick to my back sent me onto my hand and knees, after my initial attempt to get up, and the sharp swish of leather meeting air was only interrupted by the wet thwack that sounded each time he ripped a little more of my back open.

I knew I had to stay still, otherwise the beating would be worse, but the sheer, excruciating pain made me whimper once, that action alone earning me several more whip marks. I took a catalogue of my wounds, detaching my mind from my body's torments, and watched dispassionately as I was transformed into a broken, bloody wreck. I had discovered this astral projection thing by accident during one of my beatings, which had been going on longer than Emily's accident. They got worse after the accidents though, and not just because Jared joined in. I always got the brunt of Sam's anger, even if it was another Packmate who had stuffed up or made him angry, even if it was Emily's fault.

I had several cracked ribs, a few dozen bruises, a slashed up back and what felt like a broken arm, possibly a fracture in my leg. The beating would end soon, because Emily and Kim's visiting hours would be starting within the next two hours, and they had to drive to get to the hospital. Sure enough, the two hit me one more time and then left, not even bothering to look back.

I forced myself to my feet, taking care not to rest too much weight on my left leg and not to jostle my definitely broken arm. My head ached, and I felt dizzy from blood-loss, but I forced myself onwards, until I reached a small clearing near the center of the woods that not even Sam knew about. There, in the fast running shallow stream, I washed my wounds of blood and dirt, wincing each time the water hit my back.  
I set my arm, using a hastily assembled splint, and walked as normally as I could back to my house, spinning a lie about how tired I was to my Father, Billy, to excuse my early bed-time and lack of appetite. My body was healing slowly, and as I changed into pajamas and crawled painfully into bed, I smiled at the thought that in a single day I would be free from Sam, from Jared, from hatred…  
My last thought before I fell into a semi-blissful slumber was 'Thank God for school', something I am quite sure was the opposite from what a normal teenager would think.

A/N: Okay. Next chappie is Em and Jac, both Normal and Emmett's POV's. It also had Jacob being beaten, slight shounen-ai and ME! The crazy authoress makes her debut in the little things called 'perenthesis', or (these). So yeah. And thank you, xXJadeRoseXx, for reviewing and making me update within an hour of my first chapter~  
Thank you all those anonymous people who read my story, too~ Nya~****

****


	3. Chapter 3  Emmett Appears!

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**A/N: **Okay. This chapter is all about Emmett, and his interest in Jakey-boy's 'secret' and life. WARNING: Character's might be a teensy bit OOC in this fic, and for that, and that alone, I apologize. Right… So… On with the story, I guess? 

_**Imprint of Blood  
**_**Emmett POV:**

Sometimes I really find it hard, not being able to sleep. The only things I have to occupy my time now are my thoughts and school work. It's around midnight, and I've completed the holiday work the teachers set us last year. To pass the time, I cast my thoughts back to the day the Treaty was officially dissolved. Before Rosalie had left. Before Bella and Edward had gone. Before I lost three of the most important people to me in the space of 24 hours.

_" So we have come to an agreement? You, the Olympic Coven, will be allowed wherever you wish to roam, including the reservation, but, if we find you have drunk from a human, we will kill you, and you will let us. Not just the offender, but the whole clan. Correct?"_

__

"Correct." Whispered Carlisle, then continued, " With the agreement that, if we believe our family member to have been framed by rogues or others, you will give us the period of one week to conduct investigations, and we will allow you to put a guard on the accused, and one in our house, in event of attempted escape."

_The wolves looked at each other, although I noticed one wolf, at least 3 or 4 feet taller than all of the others, around the same size as the Alpha, Sam, although perhaps a few inches shorter, did not join in, and instead seemed to be focusing his attention towards the forest, the deep woods in which hardly anyone walked, ran or visited. He was red-gold all along his upper body, with grey and white, along with black, hairs intermixed along his legs and flanks. His front left foot was snow white, with the rest being a mixture of the three colors, red-gold, black and white._  
_**  
**__The Alpha looked sharply at him, but turned his eyes back to the others in the Pack just as quickly. Every wolf tensed, turning their eyes on to the red wolf, some in anger, others in puzzled disbelief. He in turn looked at them with cool dispassion, nodded to two others, one a mottled grey-black and the other brown-black, before he took off towards the forest. The finishing of the old Treaty and the agreement on the rules for the new 'non-existant' one went on as if nothing had happened, although Edward looked too composed, too perfect. He had obviously heard their thoughts and mind conversation, and was not happy with it._

__

Arriving home, Carlisle asked Edward to explain what had happened, and he did.  
According to him, the red-gold wolf, named Jacob Black, had decided to go to the deep woods, and disobeyed the Alpha's orders to stay. They had an argument, and the Alpha was about to order the others to attack, when he remembered we were there. He sent a thought to the wolf, however, that went like this, 'You may run, and you may hide, but, dear Jacob, you have to come back to the Pack eventually. And when you do, our little 'secret' will be that much harder for you to bear, and to hide. Run, little cub, but remember what we can do.'. Edward could not tell us much about their 'secret', other that Jacob had seemed resigned to it, and he had flinched as soon as the Alpha sent the message, so it was quite obviously not good.

School starts in two days, and that Jacob will be the one to stay at school. He had left just before Edward and Bella, who told us later that they had informed him of their relationship and plans a day prior to their escape. And then Rosalie broke up with me, after she was cheating on me with 7 other guys, some human, some vampires. She never could get any of the werewolves to fall for her, for which I, for one, am grateful. I find myself interested in one particular werewolf, however, one that I have never seen in human form, at any time. Sure, I have the descriptions from my family, who describe him as tall-ish, dark skinned, long dark hair, dark chocolate eyes, but that doesn't really tell me about him, now does it?

I really want to fight him, as they tell me he is awfully strong, possibly stronger even than the Alpha, and he has even saved my siblings a couple of times from rogue vampires and the like. This Jacob Black is really a very, very interesting character… I can't wait for school, and the opportunity to fight, an make friends, with this enigma of a wolf… __


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OKAY?**

A/N: Alright. I think it's about time they meet. So… this chapter will be Jakey's first day of school, and Em's meeting of the elusive Mr. Black. I wonder what will happen? What? Don't look at me, I don't know. It's the characters, the CHARACTERS I tell you. They are the ones writing it. Not me...  
You don't believe me, do you? I can see it in your eyes… Anyway. Denial aside, Enjoy Te Storeh!

_**Imprint of Blood**_**  
**  
The first day of school arrived for Jacob and Emmett. Well, to be more accurate, it crashed into them like an elephant with a toothache, and a bad temperament to match. It was especially bad for Jacob, who had been given an even worse beating than he normally received early on in the morning, giving him even more reasons to dread school. Along with his bruises and broken bones was the fact that he had to socialize, something he hadn't really had much practice doing, and add to that the fact that today, the day he had to wear long sleeves, hidden splints and long pants, was one of Fork's most hot, most humid, most annoying days in history. Unfortunately, the clouds still his the sun, which mean he would still have to see the vampire he was 'observing'. More like spying on, just without the cool gadgets.

With Emmett, it was the same old routine, with only the added factor of having no Rosalie, no Edward and no Bella, along with the fact he would have to deal with a potentially anger-driven wolf in human clothing. Add to that heap of happenings the fact that the wolf had all the same classes with him, and he was the one who had to take him to all of their classes, and on a tour of the school.

Driving his massive beast of a car to school required a lot of tricky moving, what with the spaces for cars being more designed for smaller cars. He eventually reached his spot, and parked, only to, metaphorically, prick up his ears at the unfamiliar sound of a motorcycle. Deciding that HAD to be Black, he got out of his car and waited, leaning only a partial amount of his true weight on the car, for fear it might dent. It was not that Emmett was fat, rather the opposite was true, he had so much dense muscle mass that he was able to lift, quite literally, a 5-ton wheeler with a couple of fingers. Of course, he only looked muscled, not like someone on steroids, with their bulging, over-sized muscles and fake power.

Anyway, back to more important matters.

Emmett watched as the black and red motorcycle roared into the parking lot, examining the driver with interest.

**Emmett's POV:**

He was tall, by human standards, and had plenty of lean muscle packed onto his body. His skin was dark, and had a golden tinge to it, deeply tanned as he was. His eyes were a darkly chocolate brown, with what looked like golden / hazel flecks in the sun. His hair, long enough to fall to the middle of his back, was the darkest of blacks, and was perfectly straight, no kinks or curls.  
In other words, he was the epitome of manly beauty, and I instinctively breathed deeper, hoping to catch his scent. There was the musk of wolf, mixed with a sweet spiciness that made my eyes darken slightly. Reigning in my instincts, I moved closer to introduce myself, examining him closer as I did so.

" Hello, Jacob Black." I said, my deep voice resounding in the still air. He looked up at me, offering a small quirk of his lips in what appeared to be a smile as he replied.  
" Hello. You must be Emmett, right?"  
"Yes. It's nice to meet you. I have been assigned as your mentor for today, and tomorrow, and will help with classes, teachers and the layout of the school. First off, we have to go get your schedule. After that, I will take you on a tour of the school, and then the first lesson will begin. Is that alright?"

He nodded, before dropping behind me as I lead the way. I could feel his eyes on my back, and hear the sweet pounding of his heart, and the pulse that had jumped so erratically when I approached. My eyes darkened to honey-gold, and I clenched my icy fists close to my body, closing off my sense of smell. The receptionist smiled at me, and I smiled back, but as soon as her gaze met Jacob's she stiffened, before forcing a smile on to her face.

" Mr. Black. Here is your school schedule, you have Mythology with Mr. Myeth first up, the Maths with Ms. Calcula, and after that Gym with Mr. Sporteh. Emmett has all your classes, so he will guide you to your classrooms, and introduce you to the teachers. Work your hardest, Mr. Black." She said, handing him a timetable and a map of the school. He smiled softly at her, taking them from her hands, and used his free hand to his loosely tied hair over his shoulder.

" Thank you, miss." He murmured, shooting her another small smile before turning to leave. She gave him a real smile, and a wider one to me, and whispered confidentially to me. " I had my doubts, him being from the reservation and all, but he seems to be a nice lad. Mind you take care of him now, Emmett. I don't want him thinking ill of our school."

I nodded at her to let her know I understood, and then exited, amused at her rapid change in views. Taking the waiting Jacob by the arm, I led, or perhaps pulled, him towards our first class, always amusing. In Mythology we were currently doing a section on Vampires, and why they might be enemies with Werewolves. Maths was with the battle-axe, Ms. Calcula, whose name, if changes to make Dracula, would fit her a lot more. Gym, with Mr. Sporteh, would be hell, literally, on earth. More people were injured in his class than in Forks annually… This day promises to be interesting, to say the least… 


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, GOT IT? GOOD.

**A/N:** Okay. Jacob's POV of ther meeting is contained in here, and some flashbacks… Is that all?

JACOB: No, you dolt! You were meant to mention Maths, and Emmett's jokes! IDIOT! Oh, wait. I changed it…

Me: Well, sorry. It's not my fault. I'm not writing this. You are. Blame yourselves.

EMMETT: Awwwww… Jake looks so cute when he pouts like that…

JACOB: *is dragged away* NOOOO. It's JUST my POV! I take it all back… HELP M-

* dusts hands * Well, that should keep them occupied for a while. Meanwhile, I shall type up what Jacob has written… *types*

_**Imprint of Blood**_  
**Jacob's POV:**

After leaving the Pack, much to my relief, I straddled my red and black motorbike, putting on my matching helmet with care. Following my Father's instructions as to where to go, I carefully navigated the streets of Forks, making sure to repeat the directions in my head at all times. Arriving at campus about half-an-hour before the first lesson, I roared into the parking lot, thankful that not many people were here this early on in the day.

I was supposed to meet Emmett Cullen in front of the school, in the lot, and as I placed my helmet on the handlebars I scanned the area for him. There was the occasional normal human, and then the sweet scent of a vampire it my nose, although this scent was more bearable than the rogue's. Turning towards the scent, I saw a humungous guy push himself up gracefully from a massive Hummer, which was buckled slightly from where he had been leaning, and start walking towards me.  
Well, he most certainly fitted the meager description my Pack had given me, which consisted of, 'He's big, pale and has black hair.'. This guy was big, had cropped black hair and was extremely pale, although they hadn't mentioned the golden eyes, so I supposed he was the Cullen. I vaguely remembered him from the Treaty Meeting, but I didn't really take any notice of any of the Cullen's, not even Edward. My supposition was confirmed when he spoke.

" Hello, Jacob Black."  
His rumbling, deep voice suited him perfectly, with his muscles on muscles, tall stature and all-around largeness. Oh, get your minds out of the gutter. Seriously.  
I offered him a quirk of my lips, although I had originally meant to smile, but my face hurt too much for more movement. I had covered it up in ((Dare he say it?)) make-up, but my whole body still hurt, making every movement painful. I tried to hide it as best I could, and an untrained eye would see nothing wrong. I had managed to fool my friends thus far, and was planning to keep it that way.  
"Hello. You must be Emmett, right?" I asked, letting my questioning inflection ask the question for me.

He smiled slightly before answering, letting his voice drop another octave.  
"Yes. It's nice to meet you. I have been assigned as your mentor for today, and tomorrow, and will help with classes, teachers and the layout of the school. First off, we have to go get your schedule. After that, I will take you on a tour of the school, and then the first lesson will begin. Is that alright?"

I nodded silently, falling behind because of my injuries as he led me to what appeared to be the receptionist's office. I stared at him, marveling and envious of his body, although I myself could hardly be called weak. With the transformation from normal human to wolf, my body had matured and bulked up, so I was now 5"11 and muscled enough to equal two buff footy players, plus a bit more. Of course, I couldn't flaunt my strength in front of people who were not Pack, so I acted human most of the times. Add to that the fact that most of my muscles were not large, but certainly got the job done, and most people only saw a smallish male who was slightly muscled, with long hair and, according to my Pack, " a pretty face, but with enough manliness to make a girl swoon."

Luckily for the female population, I was gay, although still a virgin in all matters to do with … S- ex…  
Anyway. We arrived at the receptionists office, and, because of my looks, obviously, the female receptionist gave a rather forced smile, which seemed to soften when I gave my small smile in return. I clearly heard what she said to Emmett, and felt relief, that at least one person did not hate me.

I laughed inwardly, once outside, at the oddly fitting names of the teachers, which seemed a little too weird for me. I mean, how often do you see a teacher teaching a subject, that their last name actually makes a reference to? And this was only in the first 10 minutes of school…

As Emmett emerged from the small office; I took the opportunity of his distraction with my timetable to study him closer. I had already given him a once over, but I once more looked at the eerie perfection of his face and form, and felt myself shiver. Whether my reaction was from my finally emerging teenage hormones or fear, even I could not have told you. I looked up from where I had dropped my gaze to find his bright eyes studying me with keen interest, and it could have been my imagination, but I could have sworn his gaze lingered on my hidden bruises…

**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

IMPRINT OF BLOOD

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Jacob and Emmett, the book would be less weird, more homosexual and hella more angsty. As it is, I don't. AND I don't get money… * pout *

A/N: Right. In this chappie, the vamps find out about Jacob and his Pack, Jakie boy Imprints, I do some nifty author stuff and give you Emmett's past, who cares if it's what Stephanie says it is, and Jacob gets to wag school on his first day. Oh, and he faints. Anyway. ON WITH THE STORY! And, thank you to my two reviewers:

KhairulJBlack : The teachers names are a joke, deliberately put there for amusement. Sorry if you didn't find it funny, but I did do it deliberately, and for humor's sake. Thanks for reviewing, and hope you like this chapter!

Bunnyakafay : Thanks for your review! I'm really happy that you like it, and I know what you mean. I hate the Pack for beating up Jacob too, and I'm the authoress! But don't worry, Emmett will make it all better, and beat up those stupid Pack members while he's at it! *scowl* Or at least, he'd better… * angelic smile * OR ELSE. Hmph. Ta for the review, and hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 6

Emmett POV

The new student, Jacob Black, seemed amused when he looked at his class schedule, and noted the names of his teachers, all of which corresponded nicely with their taught subjects. It was a long-standing joke with the students and admin that the Principal chose the teachers for their skills, and then made them change their names to correspond with the subjects they would be teaching. Whether or not that was true, it was still a freaky coincidence.

I studied his face again, seeing how the skin tone was slightly paler, how the make-up covered the bruises and lacerations, how her tried his hardest not to show the pain they must be causing him. The Treaty had been dissolved, vampires and wolves free to mingle, although the were's still mistrusted us. The only people I could think of that could have hurt a shape-shifter enough that the bruises still showed would be his pack, or a rogue vampire. The way he walked betrayed the pain in his legs, and he was probably also hurt on his upper body, arms and at least one finger was broken, maybe an arm.

I couldn't, in good conscience, let him walk around school like that, so I formulated a plan of attack… metaphorically. My mind and body were on automatic, partly concentrated on the tour, partly on my surroundings, but mostly on how I could help the wolf. And, while it may be strange to others, my willingness to help, I had never really been all that angry at the shifters. They were protecting their family, something I used to understand, and still do, to a lesser extent.

Rosalie, my deceitful, twisted witch, was the one who taught me of betrayal. Carlisle and Esme taught me of love. Edward and Jasper taught me kindness and empathy, restraint and playfulness. Alice taught me control, and friendship.

I still love Rosalie, somewhere deep inside, but her betrayal and consequent leaving was something I had known, had suspected would happen, long before it did. The wolf before me, anyone in this world, should never have to face that, or pain, to the extent that he was hiding. He still had not met my eyes, or looked at me for long, and I had noted his little flinch when I came into contact with his presumably broken finger.

_Right. That is IT. I cannot stand to watch him like this. Stupid mutt._ I huffed to myself, smelling fresh blood and pus, pain and anger from the pup who had fallen even further behind. I marched over to him, lifted him up, and stomped off, ignoring his bewildered and angry voice. I set him down, turned him around, and stared angrily into the deepest, darkest chocolate eyes I had ever seen, clouded with pain and confusion. I snarled wordlessly, preparing to go on a tirade about his injuries and then manhandle him off to Carlisle, when I noticed something wrong. The wolf had raised his eyes involuntarily to mine, and he was now slack-jawed and boneless, looking at me with terror, bewilderment and love. He collapsed, eyes rolling, and I just barely caught him before he reached the ground.

_Holy shit. Did he just? No, no and NO. Impossible. The dratted shifter could NOT have imprinted on me. Shit. This is bad._ I shook my head, lifting him up, noting with absent-minded surprise that he was rather light for his size.

I sighed, shaking my head, before settling him in the front passenger seat, buckling him up and making sure he was secure before walking around to the driver's seat and hopping in. Luckily my Hummer was sturdy, and safe, so even if we got into an accident the mutt should be okay. I needed to get him to Carlisle, and I vowed to find out just what had happened to make him that injured. He reminded me too much of myself for me to let this go…

_**The boy whimpered as the man raised his hand again, standing up as best he could on wobbly legs, protecting his cowering sister and mother.  
" Stay away! We don't want you here, dad. Go back to jail, where you belong." The boy said, his voice strong and biting, hands clenched into fists so hard by his side that his nails drew blood.**_

" Now, why would I do that? I have a wonderful wife who won't tell on me, two children who are pretty enough to have their uses, for me and my friends, and nobody knows where I am… Why, I rather think this is good, all around… for me, at least." The man smirked, his twisted, ugly visage made even more monstrous by his expression.

" GO AWAY! Mother, sister, RUN! I'll hold him off. Get to the neighbours, call the police. GO!" the 15 year old roared, charging at his 'father' in front of him. He managed to knock him down, due more to surprise than strength, and screamed again at his family to run, go, get the police or someone. He smiled with relief when he heard them flee out the back door, and scrambled to his feet, running to the door and using his key to lock it. Ignoring the grunting animal struggling to his feet behind him, Emmett ran to the other door, did the same, struggled to get the window open and then threw the key as far as he could into their overgrown garden.

" You-!" the man, a Mr. Henry Carter, roared in inarticulate rage. " You've just signed your own death sentence, boy. Don't worry. I'll make it as slow and painful AS POSSIBLE." He charged towards his son, Emmett, who dodged with surprising speed.

" If you can catch me, stuuupid. I took classes after you went to jail. You won't be killing me that easy." Emmett replied, smirking through his fear. Dodging and weaving, Emmett kept his breath even and slow, using as little energy as possible. Emmett knew that he would not be able to defeat his father, but he was determined to slow him, let his mother and beloved sister get a head start. The locks would slow him even more, but Emmett would not be able to escape.

" You know what I am going to do to you, boy? Remember 4 years ago? A repeat of that is in order, I believe. And this time there won't be any constabulary to save you. I'm looking forward to it…" Henry called out, voice low, face twisted into a leer. " You screamed and begged so prettily, my dear boy. Your pain-filled expressions were heaven, your screams, your pleas, your pretty red blood all over your lovely, pale skin. Yesssss… I can't wait for it, my pretty."

" SHUT UP. I'm older now… Y-you can't hurt me. I'll kill myself first!" Emmett screamed, a brief flash of soul-wrenching fear in his eyes before they steeled with determination. " Your just a sick –" punch "twisted-" kick "bastard." Dodge.

His breath coming shorter, faster, Emmett knew he would not last much longer. He'd kept the sick bastard occupied for half an hour, so his family should be safe, and hopefully the local constables would come soon. Gasping, he felt a large, meaty hand close around his throat. His moment of distraction had been enough. He hung limply off the floor, slowly suffocating, and mustered the last of his energy to spit on the monster holding him, getting his 'father' right between the eyes.

Dropping him to the floor, Henry wiped at the globule of saliva between his eyes, eyes turning murderous.  
" You little piece of shit. You. Will. Wish. You. Were. Never. Born." Each word was punctuated by a kick to the stomach or head of half-conscious Emmett, before Henry slowly removed his belt.

Nudging his son onto his stomach, Henry took perverse pleasure in using the buck to rip and tear at his shirt and back, watching the red flow with hungry eyes. Pulling Emmett's head up by the hair, he gazed into dark eyes, pain-filled and fearful, and broke out into laughter. The lacerations on his back stung, but Emmett did not cry, even through the excruciating pain of being impaled by his father. The fists that pounded on him, the sound of flesh slapping flesh, the nails that scraped his skin, the teeth that tore at him, the belt that struck, over and over again.

Emmett collapsed, and his father kept on pounding into the unresponsive body below, before coming with an obscene cry into the battered, broken body of his son. Tying up his trousers with the bloodied belt, he smirked down at Emmett, before moving to try the doors.

A small hand grasped his ankle, defiant eyes staring up at him.

" I won't let you." He wheezed, sputtering blood on the kitchen floor. Henry stamped on the hand, hearing the crunch of bone, but was stopped, again, by Emmett's second hand. Breaking that one as well, Emmett withheld the gasp of pain that threatened to escape and through an effort of will, clung to his leg like a limpet. He tore at his leg ineffectually, before biting down, hard, rewarded with a cry of pain from Henry. Henry flung him away, hearing a crunch as he hit the wall and the cabinets, and Emmett knew no more.

Shaking his head, Emmett dispelled the bad memories. His mother and sister had called the constabulary, they had arrested his father, he had gone to a hospital, was 'cured', did a stupid dare from one of his so-called 'friends', fought the bear and won, but nearly died, Rosalie turned him, he became who he was today. It had all been well, for the first time in his life, but then came Rosie's betrayal.

Stopping just outside the hospital, he unbuckled Jacob before getting out and moving to the passenger's side, picking him up bridal style and carrying him in. Jacob half awoke, blushed, and, luckily enough, fainted again.

" Carlisle! I have a patient for you. And, I need to discuss the Treaty and the Shapeshifters. With the whole family." 


End file.
